Mistletoe
by Awkward Ocelot
Summary: This is a what if story with Kitty and Kurt from the season two episode seven.  Christmas special   What if Kurt finally caught Kitty when chasing her with the mistletoe? **Oneshot** R


**Just a one shot and an what if idea.**

**I own this story so suck it Marvel *throws my fist up in the air***

The snowy scene of the Xavier Institute nearing Christmas day. Everyone was exchanging gifts, laughter everywhere, warm and happy friends having fun (with the exception of Logan). They were making the best of it since almost all of them were going to head off with families and celebrate the holidays with them.

Jean Grey, the second command of the X-Men teens, was handing a present to the young Kitty Pryde. The younger girl peered in her gift seeing that the content of the box was resembling a necklace.

" Oh it's lovely Jean, thank you!" She smiled at her before glancing back at her gift, to admire it some more. Kitty had lightly heard Jean reply but the redhead's eyes traveled to Scott who was with Rouge. The other girls that were sitting around them started to thank for their gifts as well but started giggling as they watched Kurt, the fuzzy blue one of the group, who snuck behind the sofa and towards the unsuspecting Kitty and hung some mistletoe over her head.

As Kitty looked up to see the source of the laughter she jumped back shaking her head trying to swipe at the mistletoe. "Like in your dreams Kurt," She yelled.

The fuzzy one leaned forward, "Oh come on Keety get in the Christmas spirit!" He then puckered his lips and tried to lean closer.

Kitty pulled back and leaped off the sofa, "KURT! Seriously like cut it out!" She started running away to

dodge his attempts but Kurt simply followed. The pair dodged past Xavier and Logan with a laughing Kurt

Yelling out to her as he shook the mistletoe in his three fingered hand.

"Oh come on Keety just one kiss?" He begged bounding at her.

Kitty laughed and shook her head trying to get away. He then teleported in front of her causing the girl to stumble back and land on the sofa but she quickly got up and kept running. Knowing the best way to escape was to leave the room she phrased through the wall behind the sofa and into the dark hallway stopping in front of a window to catch her breath.

The window was bathing the hallway in soft moonlight and gifting the floor with the shadows of falling flakes dancing and swirling around. Slightly taken with the view she stopped, thinking she was perfectly safe, and looked out at the scenery of white mounds. Kitty might have been from Northbrook but snow was refreshing to her. So much has happened between her coming here and right now, it was always hard to sit back and enjoy the beauty of nature, but now she could and she was going to take this opportunity. She smiled now watching the flakes gently make their way to the ground to join the rest, becoming part of the mounds of ice.

Kitty let out a soft sigh looking out at the scenery. It was just like a postcard, very memorizing. She pondered in her thoughts some more when suddenly a soft voice spoke in her ear, "It's very beautiful." The warm breath from the attacker had tickled her ear causing her to jump and turn around seeing golden eyes locked on her Caribbean blue. He smiled as his fangs glistened in the moonlight, "But not as beautiful as my Katzchen." His voice dropped to a whisper and before she could reply he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers with the mistletoe by his side and in his hand he stood there with his one arm bounding around her waist. Kitty however was standing slightly stunned but she didn't push away, usually a surprise like this would cause her to phase away or yell at them but…she couldn't, instead just like enjoying nature she took the opportunity to enjoy this kiss, the kiss from the fuzzy elf. She made sure when she kissed him back to return all the gentleness and love in the kiss as he poured in.

Their shadows loomed across the red carpet of the halls with the moonlight just radiating off them causing a soft glow around the loving pair. He gently pulled his lips away from hers with his arm still at her waist and pulled her closer just to embrace her small frame against his. He placed his chin on top of her head looking out at the snow with his tail swishing happily behind him.

Kitty was going over her thoughts on the recent events, until she realized something. "Kurt?" he hummed in response, "How did you find me?"

Kurt paused before taking a breath, "Well I used the invention of a door my dear my Katzchen." She said nothing after that as she felt his lips meet the crown of her head. "Merry Christmas Keety." He murmured. She smiled and let out a giggle and then that giggle broke into laughter. Curiously, he peeked down at her giving another fanged grin, "Vat? I vasn't zat bad of a kisser!"

Kitty shook her head still smiling, "Kurt…I'm Jewish." He shook his head now letting out a laugh of his own.

Pulling her closer he rolled his eyes. "Of course you are…well then, Happy **Hanukah** Keety."

Kitty squeezed him tightly and smiled, "Merry Christmas Kurt." She whispered standing on her toes and meeting those glowing golden orbs she gave him one last kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

And with that he blinked for a moment surprised before trying to calm down his wide smile as he felt the burst of love from his inner core. He wanted to yell, he wanted to sing, he wanted to do a jig in his lederhosen. Of all the crazy things he could do to express the pure joy he felt all he really did was smile and stare at the snow and let out a soft whisper influenced with his German tone, "I love you too, my beautiful Katzchen."

_**Fin**_

_**Alright that was adorable! I loved it XD I hope you did to please review keep in mind I wrote this at 3:15 am so sorry if it's not to good!**_


End file.
